<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping In Line by UnmotivatedCartoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184770">Keeping In Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon'>UnmotivatedCartoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Freeform, Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes - TV Show, Boxom, F/M, Female - Heroes, Hourglass Figure, Kree, Multi, SHIELD, Sexy, Skrull, Smut, The Avengers - Alternate Universe - Freeform, women</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury has assembled a team of females to keep the other males from going rogue and doing wrong. He believes that with these voluptuous women, he can keep the world safe from harm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping In Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nick Fury taped his finger on the table as he awaited for the other females to arrive at his office, the mission at hand was too important to tell them all individually. He had contacted many women of differing association to the Avengers, and he knew that they were the only ones that could stop them if they ever turned. The women were as powerful as they were beautiful; their looks unmatched and their prowess as top tier heroines known throughout the world. Although, some weren’t heroes in the regular sense; some simply save lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of these women is Jane Foster; a paramedic that has an infatuation with Thor: The God of Thunder &amp; Lightening. She was a brunette with tanned skin and lush lips. She was a king woman who would do anything to protect the people that she loves. She walked into the room with a nervous energy around her, the very air seemed cold, and she looked at me with anxiety. “Hello Jane Foster. You may sit on one of those chairs.” I said, pointing to one by the door as she nodded and sat down quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next came Natasha Romanoff: The Black Widow, and one of my best agents. She was loyal, and was comfortable with doing near everything that I commanded her to do. She wore a black catsuit that cling to every curve on her body. Her fiery red hair stood out more than her ocean green eyes, and her voice was as sultry as it was ear catching. Her zipper rested by her sizable bosom, giving all a window view at her milky white breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Director. What is the mission you mentioned?” She asked, placing her hand on her wide hip as she looked at me with her analytical eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you when the others arrive. You may sit next for Jane Foster there.” The redhead tilted her head as she faced the smaller woman and brushed her hair back. She wordlessly sat beside Foster and looked at her, quickly seeing the appeal that Thor found in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later came Janet Van Dyne: The Wasp. She was a petite woman, one of the smallest in the group that he had assembled for this important mission. She had small breasts and moon pale skin, her hair was short and her costume was something that a high school cheerleader would wear. Her frilly yellow skirt and elbow length gloves left some exposed skin on her upper arms and thighs. She looked at me and smiled softly as she walked up to my desk and placed her hands on the table as she sat on the corner “Hey! So, what mission do you need me for?” She inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll tell you when the others arrive. Come sit Wasp.” Widow said with a stern tone as the younger woman sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phooey. I hate waiting.” She muttered as she sat beside Natasha, crossing her legs as she made small talk with the other two. She needn’t wait long, the other women would arrive any second now. And there came the remaining few; Ms. Marvel, Invisible Woman, and Mockingbird. I now had the team together, and all of them would save the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stood beside my desk as I looked at them. I cleared my throat and spoke with the utmost importance. “Now, you’ve all been called here for one reason: the men that you know and associate with can be a danger to all those around you, and I need you to make sure that never happens.” They murmured among themselves as Jane spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous? But they’ve protected the world countless times!” She said, her voice trying to be respectful while emphasizing her belief in the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! They don’t have any thoughts about world domination!” Janet said with less professionalism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that they’ll take over the world, just that they are dangerous, and that you can have the ability to keep their thoughts away from this line of thinking.” I stopped tapping on my desk as I sighed deeply and pushed my chair back, revealing the last member of the group: Maria Hill. She was currently sucking my cock, just as the other women would do to their male counterparts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all gasped as the woman below me looked at me with a flustered face, her lips planted into her vase of my dick. “My right hand woman here has been giving me a blowjob for nearly 2 hours now, and has yet to tire herself out.” I patted her head as she gargled on her spit and my thick pre cum. “She and Natasha are the only ones that I’d all experts, the rest of you will learn from them on how to please your male partners. This is your mission: have sex to prevent any other evil train of thought from entering their mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air fell silent as Janet audibly gulped and looked at the woman below her “Is...Is it that enjoyable?” She asked, not having done that to Hank, or anyone else for that matter. She’d only done two positions; Missionary and Cow Girl, and that was on special nights. Maria simply nodded as she separated her lisp from my long cock, leaving a string of fluids connected to her lips, her loud gasping made my spine tingle as she looked at the aroused women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...certainly fun, but you have to remember your job ladies! You can’t be lost in the pleasure, or else you may help evil desires brew within them quicker.” She said with a dark tone, her mascara running down her cheeks as my cum covered her nose and lips. To be perfectly frank, it was a little hard to take her seriously with the face that she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha sighed as she lowered herself to my shaft and piled her long hair back “Now, listen up newbies. You’ll be learning how to suck cock like a pro!” She lifted the member up as she stuck her tongue out and started to clean the smegma off from my cock, licking it lustfully as she lathered my wet dick in her spit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you suck cock, make sure to stick your tongue out to make more room for their member, this’ll allow you to lick the underside of their cock and make them feel real nice~” Maria explained as Romanoff showed them how it would be done, shoving my shaft down her mouth as it bulged in her throat, her eyes tearing up as she looked at me and managed to lightly lick my fat hairy but sack that hung below my huge cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may experience some pain, but you have to ignore it for their enjoyment. This is for them, not for you. You might be able to enjoy it, but you enjoy just as much as them, then you’re either doing something wrong, or you’re not meant to be doing this.” Hill spoke as she patted the back of Black Widows head. The super spy began to move her head up and down on my manhood with haste as Hill confined teaching the women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you feel your nipples grow too sensitive to stay in your clothes, then you expose them, and grab them to give them something fun to look at while you suck their phallus.” Janet looked at her breasts as Maria quickly elaborated “You can also express how horny you are and get them to change sexual positions once they cum on or inside of your mouth.” Carol Danvers slowly nodded her head as the other women began to slowly touch themselves, the lesson being taught to them was becoming more and more enjoyable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black Widow pulled out her large bosom and then placed them around my wood, rubbing her nipples against my throbbing veins as she sucked on the tip of my dick. Her lips were soft and meticulous with how they moved, every time they made contact, I wanted more and more. I began growing needy of her plush lips, and simply slammed her head down on my member once more and held her there for multiple seconds as my second in command giddily explained what to do in this situation: “Now, this is what big strong men like to do in order to remind you of your place and what your mission is. They’ll usually keep you here for about 30 seconds or so, but some choose to keep you there longer until you pass out! If you do find a man that doesn this, then you have to stay by his side and abide by his sexual demands, in order for him to return to a normal, “sober” state of mind. I’d say that the men that possibly do this are the Hulk, and Thor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women gasped as Jane Foster creamed her panties. That thought was far too lewd for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to cum in her pants. But, she did feel bad for whomever would have to take on the Hulk’s massive cock. Any of the women around her could possibly be assigned to the green giant, and that thought was nerve racking. Natasha was finally released and breathed in heavily as she cleaned her face and flicked her tongue at the Director. “How was that Nick~?” She cooed softly as she lowered her zipper more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing, Black Widow. A perfect example, as always.” Maria helped Natasha take off her latex catsuit as the other women looked among themselves. Who would be next? “Now, I’ll need you all to demonstrate your cock sucking abilities one by one as I start to decide on your assignments.” I spoke sternly as I sat back down in my chair and motioned for Ms. Marvel to stand forward. “Now, take off your suit and start sucking Carol.” The blonde woman slowly nodded and she took off her skin tight costume and brushed her hair back to make sure that her lips would not make contact with her long flowing locks. She got on her knees and slowly jacked my dick with her dainty hands, moving up and down slowly as her breathing increased exponentially. She had never done anything like this before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, one thing to keep in mind is when you remove your clothes, is to tease your partner; unleash your inner stripper and make them excited to watch you undress. Understood?” Natasha instructed as she kept Danvers hair back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes…” Carol replied as she then softly kissed my cock before sucking on my mushroom tip, tasting my cum and the saliva of two other women as she moved her head up and down. Her eyes were focused on the base of my member as her right hand massaged my cum filled balls, the heat seeping through my skin and onto her palms. “I’ll do better next time.” She spoke softly as she moved her head up and down, extending her tongue as per instructions. She began to feel her throat expand as my cock filled her mouth with ease. She inhaled through her nose as she moved lower and lower, her lips reaching the halfway point of my manhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty good for a first timer Carol, but you’re not quite there yet.” I say as I moved my hand to the back of her head, interlacing my fingers with her hair as I moved her down at a far quicker pace. She audibly gagged as she was now 3/4th’s of the way down, her hands on the ground keeping her from going all the way. Maria grabbed them both as she then went nose first into my mess of pubic hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh, it’s okay Danvers. Just accept and suck his fat cock~” Romanoff said softly, making Carol’s hair stand on end as she made less noise, her eyes now welling up and letting tears run down her face. I moved her up and down to allow air as her body quivered and her legs gave out on her; she was now under my command. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suck harder Carol, I know you can.” I said, caressing her cheek as she looked at me “Suck like the good cock-loving heroine that you were supposed to be.” She stared at me as she looked back at my dick, her tongue licking the underside of my manhood far more efficiently as the blonde then started to use her fine lips to clamp down on me and not let go; her mouth now acting as a dyson vacuum as she hungrily seeked out my white hot jizz. My cock tensed up as I reeled my head back and thrusted into her mouth, spilling my cum inside of her throat as I gasped softly “Hot damn. Now that...was good.” I said as I took my dick out of her mouth and wiped my sweat covered brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, stand back as...Janet here, sucks my cock.” The petite brunette looked stunned as she walked forward and slowly took off her gloves, and then her heels quickly before finally revealing the back of her wasp inspired dress and showing her small tight ass to me as I licked my lips. She then squatted down and faced me as she gripped my manhood with excitement, her heart beating rapidly as she started to give me a sloppy blow job, her moans filling the empty room as I realized just how sexually deprived she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! Who taught you that?” I asked in shock as she moved faster and faster, using her ADHD energy to do more and more as she used her small hands and jerked me off with a sly smile on her face. Her slobber created small and large bubbles on my thick shaft as I tried to hide my satisfaction from this high class slut. She...she was enjoying this. Something that the other three women had a hard time of doing, even Natasha didn’t show </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>much enjoyment in sucking my dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at the same time...she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to enjoy this. He’d have to train her to be less like a toy and more like a hero. And he’d enjoy every bit of training that they’d be given.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>